powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Badger: Lock-in Part 1 (Comic 1)
It was a clear dark night in Rosemont, Illinois. In a warehouse a group of armed men were loading crates into trucks. A black Mercedes then rolled up with a man in a suit and shades getting out the car. He then took his shades off as he walked into the warehouse and up the stairs to the managers office. He then saw a fat man of medium height sitting in a chair, behind a desk looking out the window down at the men loading the trucks. The suited man then said "Is everything that you promised me and my people in those crates?" The fat man then said "Trust me Jaden, would I ever try to manipulate you?" Jaden then said "Then you wouldn't mind showing me what this formula of yours can do?" The fat man then pulled a case out of his desk drawer and opened it showing Jaden a bottle filled with a grey liquid with bits of purple glowing in it. Jaden then said "This is your formula?" The man then said "I've been told it's top of the line." Jaden then said "And it does everything you said it can?" The man then said "Try it if you want." Jaden then grabbed the bottle and took a sip and began coughing as the disgusting liquid burned his throat. He then pulled out his gun to try and shoot the man but he fell before he could. The man then got up and walked over to check if he was dead. Jaden's eyes then opened and began glowing purple. His clothes then began tearing as he began to gain more muscle and began to grow. He was now almost 7 feet and heavily muscled. The man then said "Jaden are you alright?" Jaden looked at his body amazed and then grabbed the man by his head and said "Never better." He then crushed his head in his hand and left the headless body on the floor. Jaden then walked out and looked at the men lifting the crates. They pulled out their guns and aimed them at him. Jaden raised his hands and said "I wouldn't recommend shooting your new boss." A thug then said "Where is Lee?" Jaden then said "Well I think I've got a little of his brain in between my finger tips, but the rest of him is back in his office." The thug then yelled "You muthafucka!" And began shooting him, with the bullets bouncing off his skin. Jaden then leaped at him and rip him in half with blood spurting all over him. Jaden then looked at the rest of the thugs and said "Anybody else want to oppose me being the boss?" The thugs stayed silent Jaden then said "Good now get back to work." Just then a explosion caused a part of the ceiling to cave in. The dust from the debris settled and a man stood over the debris. He had a 5o'clock shadow with wavy black hair, he was a light skinned African American. He wore a black and grey military body suit, and a helmet with the mask open showing his face. The man then said "Surrender before this gets ugly." The man then saw Jaden covered in blood with the split remains of the thugs and said "What the hell?!" Jaden then said "Everyone get in a truck and head out! Leave with what you can." Jaden said "You’re a Powerstrike agent aren't you?" Black Badger's helmet then slid down as Badger said "Stand down, sir!" Jaden then smirked and said "I don't think so." He then charged at Black Badger at blinding speed. Black Badger then pushed back holding his own against Jaden. Black Badger began sliding back still from his over-whelming strength. Black Badger then punched him in the gut, but Jaden then threw him across the room. Black Badger got up and saw Jaden's big fist that knocked him into a wall. Jaden then leaped at him, but Black Badger rolled under him making him punch through the concrete wall. Black Badger then tackled him through the wall. Meanwhile the thugs had gotten inside the trucks and drove off. Black Badger then rose out of the ruble and saw a figure standing on top of a roof, Jaden then bursted from the ruble of the wall, with Badger instantly leaping in the air and kneeing him in the face. Jaden fell to the floor with his nose broke from the force. Jaden then punched the ground in anger and got up and saw Black Badger in the air with a fist. Jaden quickly used his momentum to slam him into the ground and began choking him. Black Badger then pulled Jaden's fingers off his throat and and threw a flash bang down blinding Jaden. Black Badger then hit him with a hard right dropping him. Black Badger then looked around and saw the thugs were all gone, he then looked up and saw the figure on the roof had vanished. He then radioed in “Black Badger to base, I’ve got a superhuman restrained and am heading back to base to drop him off. He then dragged Jaden to the back of his Powerstrike prison containment vehicle and dropped him off. The next day Black Badger laid in his bed when his phone began to vibrate waking him up. He reached for his phone and saw it was from Base 47. He answered the phone and a voice said “Hello Mr. Mines, I’m just calling to remind you, that your signed on for the 5 to 12 guard shift today.” Jacob then said “Alright, thank you.” He then hanged up the phone and sat up out of his bed with shadows under his eyes. He then looked in the mirror and saw his chest was slightly bruised. He then looked on his dresser and saw he had a few hours to get ready. He then sighed and got up out his bed and walked down stairs to his basement where he had a home gym. He then worked out for an hour and a half and ran back up stairs to shower. He quickly brushed his teeth and threw on some track pants and a tank top with socks. He then cooked himself breakfast and ate it quickly. He then threw on a shirt and packed up his work bag with his uniform inside it. He then grabbed his gun from his drawer and looked down at it for a minute. He then checked to see if it was loaded took the bullets out, he then threw the gun in his bag and walked out his house. He then walked into his garage and got on his motorcycle and threw on his helmet. He then drove off heading to Base 47. He drove up to the entrance of the fenced off base where a security guard stopped him. The guard then said “Back again?” Jacob then handed the guard his I.D. Card and said “Just can't stay away it seems.” The guard then handed it back after scanning it and said “Well, welcome back Black Badger.” The guard the opened the gate allowing him to drive through the thick forest area. Jacob then drove into the bases garage and got up walking into the main base to the locker room, to get ready for his shift. He then opened his locker and changed into his uniform. He then pulled his gun out his bag and holstered it and checked into his shift and walked around the base. He then bumped into his friend Alex Rultor who was just exiting the cafeteria with a toothpick in his mouth. He then said “Hey, what’s going on JAM?” Jacob then said “Nothing much man, what have you been up to?” Alex then said “Well I just got my break from 6 hours of staring at a tree, so I’ve been basically super bored, and praying for this shift to end soon.” Jacob then said “Yeah, well I’m just checking in.” Alex then said “Good, now I’ve got someone to keep me company.” Jacob then said “I’m stationed inside the base.” Alex then said “Fuck that, I’m a supervisor for the night and I’m ordering you to stick with me.” Meanwhile a man walked up to the entrance of the base with a group of guards walking up to him. One guard then said “I.D. Card now!” The man handed the guard a card that he quickly scanned. The guard then said “You walked here?” The man then said “I thought it would be good exercise.” The guard then said “Right, well your good.” He then handed him his card back and the man began to walk through the thick forest to the base. Meanwhile Jacob and Alex were walking around the base looking around. Alex then said “I heard you were assigned on a mission last night.” Jacob then said “Yeah, it was an alert in Rosemont, a big serum transfer.” Alex then said “They just sent you in?” Jacob then said “Yeah, but when I jumped in one dude had a serum and was going crazy.” Alex then said “Not the first time you’ve fought one of those.” Jacob then said “This one was stronger and much more aggressive.” Alex then said “How?” Jacob then said “He was ripping his own men in half.” Alex then said “Well, yeah that’s new.” Jacob then said “Yeah, and now they’ve got truck loads of the stuff in the city.” Alex then said “You didn't stop them?” Jacob then said “No, they left before I could finish the big guy.” Alex then said “Damn, that’s fucked up.” Jacob then asked “How’s it going with Rebecca?” Alex then said “Oh we're doing great, actually so good I think I’m about to pop the big one.” Jacob then said “But you’ve only been together for 8 weeks.” Alex then said “When you know, you know.” Jacob then said “You don't think your moving a little fast?” Alex then said “Fast is the only way I want to live.” Jacob then said “That lifestyle usually doesn't end well, man.” Alex then said “Well wherever it takes me, it’ll have been one hell of a ride.” Meanwhile the man made his way inside the base and into the security room. A guard then said “Hey, I ‘be never seen you before, who are you?” The man then pulled out a gun and shot him in the throat making him fall to the floor with blood flowing out as his veins and eyes turned pitched black. The rest of the guards rose to their feet and reached for their weapons, but the man quickly shot them all down and made walked into the base control room. He then turned on the lockdown defense mode shutting the base down. He then slammed a bomb on the controls and walked out the room vanishing. Jacob and Alex then heard the lockdown alarm go off when the exits and entrances to the base were closed off with steel shutters. Alex then said “What the hell’s going on?!” Just then a voice radioed into them “Code Red, I repeat Code Re-Ahhhhhh!!!” Jacob then said “The prisoners are out!” Just then a loud boom was heard. Jacob then saw Jaden charging through the a room and quickly smacked Alex through a window knocking him out cold. Jacob then jumped back as he tried to punch him. The two then stared each other down, as other prisoners ran around destroying the place. Jaden then said “Round 2 bitch!” Jacob then slammed his helmet on and said “Your going to pay for that.”…(To Be Continued)